Hopelessly Addicted
by mwendyr
Summary: OneShot based on a new addiction for Eames.


Title: Hopelessly Addicted

Author: mwendyr

TV Show: Law and Order: CI

Summary: Sometimes you become addicted to the unexpected… Based on the song Hopelessly Addicted by the Corrs taken from the album Talk on Corners

Notes: Having been hospital I haven't had time to do much, but this entered my mind a little while ago and I figured it was small enough to get down.

Disclaimer: I don't own CI or the Corrs. Truly wish I did, but then I never have been able to get my wishes to come true. Thanks to all those who make the show.

Please read and review!

_Opened my eyes today_

_And I knew there's something different_

_I saw you in a brand new way_

_Like the clouds had somehow lifted_

_And if yesterday I heard_

_Myself saying these words_

_I would swear it was lie_

Hopelessly Addicted, the Corrs

Alexandra Eames was usually a person who was professional, in constant control. Sitting at her desk, opposite her partner Bobby Goren, at Major Case Squad, she was used to spending hours filling out reports, looking up various facts and important information relevant to the cases she and her partner were assigned to. It had been a hard three weeks, another case involving a perp that had her partner rattled with his need to understand the reasoning behind the crime.

Sometimes she wished she could make all of that pain go away for him, but she then has to remind herself that that is who Bobby is, that's how he functions, that's the main reason they solve as many cases as they do, because he understands the nature of humanity, all of it – the good, the bad, and everything in between.

However, she was finding her attention was wandering from the cases and the paperwork recently. She hadn't noticed, not really – not until this very moment when she couldn't even see the words she was trying to read and the pen that she was holding, she couldn't even feel it in her hand anymore.

She could see him so easily from where she was sitting. He was also doing some work at his desk, his face a picture of pure concentration, his pen was being flicked in his hand, stuck between his fingers and using them to tap the pen against his desk. If she hadn't been so focused on him the tapping may have annoyed her.

It was when he looked up and spotted her looking at him that she realised she had been watching and she quickly looked back at her report and tried to hide the grin forming on her face. It hadn't worked and when she looked at him with her eyes, without moving her face she could see he was still watching her as if he was trying to figure out what she had been doing.

Alex couldn't stop the blush rising to her face, trying hard to mask it she began to force herself to write her reports but she couldn't do it. She had to look up again, it was a new addiction for her, but hey, she liked it.

So she did, and there he was grinning at her because he had figured her out. It was in that moment that Alex Eames realised that she was becoming seriously attracted to one very handsome Detective at Major Case. She tried to look away again but couldn't so she did the next best thing. She grabbed a manila folder and held it in front of her face to shield her view and his.

"Eames? What are you doing?" _Damn_ Alex recognised her partners' voice and dropped the folder on her desk.

Flustered, she knew she had to quickly recover. "Uh, nothing - I'm just trying to get my work done."

"With your folder in the air?" _He really was good _

"I'm looking for something – it was in the way." She explained, trying her best to cover up her embarrassment at being caught out, she thought he was about to ask another question when he just nodded. She was a little surprised he bought it but then she figured he perhaps knew and didn't want to embarrass her. God knows why, because if the situation were reversed, she'd certainly try to embarrass him.

He put his attention back to his book and she put the manila folder back in its rightful place. She then caught one more glimpse at the man who had caught her attention before and cursed Captain Deakins for putting him in clear view of her desk.

Mike Logan on the other hand, enjoyed the view immensely and was thankful his back was against Deakins' office.

_Thank you for reading, hope you liked, please spend a few moments to review, I'm want all kinds of feedback. _


End file.
